The Spirit Rider
by OhioGuy
Summary: This is not a true crossover. It merely contains elements of Ghost Rider. Jet is a former freedom fighter who is searching for salvation, he may have found it when a curse placed upon him as a child begins to turn him into the Spirit Rider. Will he defeat the curse? Will he Defeat the Villain? Will the Gaang truly forgive him? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the Last Airbender is owned by Viacom/Ghost Rider is owned by Marvel Comics.

This is a story, it could be crossover, but there are no mentions of anyone from the Marvel Universe, so I guess it's just a regular story with something from Ghost Rider added into the Mix. No marvel characters will appear, and Avatar characters will take their Place. So without Further Ado…

OhioGuy38 Proudly Presents…

**THE SPIRIT RIDER**

_Winter, 99 years after the war Began…_

_I have found this journal in an old market village; I intend to write my story in the hopes that people will understand my actions and how I hope they'll forgive me._

_Do you remember when you were a kid? I do, the only thing I forgotten was my Name. My story began when I was eight years old, when I lived with my family in a small village in the Earth Kingdom. I was adventurous, rebellious, and often stole from the firebenders when they passed through to collect taxes. Soon, I got tired of that life and wanted to explore the world and Fight the Fire Nation. That's when I met Roh, the brother of Koh the Face-Stealer._

_He told me that I can get what I want, but I had to make a deal. He said in exchange for my travels, I will give him the village to take care of. He gave me a contract and signed it with a drop of my blood. _

_That was mistake #1._

_I didn't realize that what Roh meant when he said he'd take "care" of my village…He really meant that he destroyed it. He planted evidence that my village was supporting Earth Kingdom Rebels and the Rough Rhinos, an elite Firebender squad, were sent to burn my village down._

_My parents didn't survive and I was left alone._

_I wandered the forest for weeks searching for food, where I came upon Roh._

_I knew he was responsible for what happened, and I told him the deal was off._

_However, I forgot that he had the contract…and I had not only sold my village, but also my life._

_Roh told me that the War has taken many lives and the spirit world has decided that humanity has taken long enough to finish the war. They had decided to release the Avatar from his self-made prison in eight years to end the conflict. But Roh had decided it was time to replace the Avatar with something else, and he chose me to become his servant._

_Apparently, I was chosen to be his Bounty Hunter of the Damned and I would spend the rest of my life preying on all men and women who had done evil._

_I would become the __**Rider**__. _

_However, I was too young to take on this "responsibility, I had to wait eight years. He then took my name and gave me a hatred of Firebenders I could not control._

_It's been eight years._

_My group, the freedom fighters, had just met the Avatar and his friends. I've done many horrible things before I met them, but trying to blow up a dam just to flood a village to drive out the Fire Nation was just pure evil. I still have to work on my decision making._

_Anyway, that day I realized I was becoming a monster. I was a threat to everyone I cared about and I disbanded the freedom fighters to travel alone. I eventually bought an Ostrich Horse and left to travel to Ba Sing Se._

_Maybe I'll find redemption there._

_My name is Jet._

_I am cursed._

Jet laid down the brush and closed the heavy journal. He placed it into a sack and continued on with his journey. Lately, He has been getting Headaches and has been seeing many Healers to find the pain. After reaching Gaoling, He asked around for work and found a job as a janitor at the earthbending academy. Sometimes he would go to Earth rumble to watch the fights.

Hopefully, the curse will never take hold of him.

**Meanwhile in the North Pole…**

Admiral Zhao has failed.

His invasion has failed and it was because of the Avatar and Zuko!

Now, He has lost his honor, His rank, and is suffocating from the water in his lungs.

Right now, he will do anything to get his revenge.

"Hey Friend, You look like you could use some help…Wanna make a deal?" A mysterious voice asks him.

Zhao looks up and painfully mutters yes, he then felt the water evaporating from his lungs and he could breathe again. He stands and faced the source of the voice; it was Roh the Deal-Maker.

"Mr. Zhao, I am currently looking for assistance in a project of mine." The spirit told the disgraced Admiral.

"And all I need is your signature." Roh told him as he conjured a contract.

Zhao smiled and took the paper. He signed it with a drop of his blood.

"Congratulations, Zhao. Your assignment is to kill the Avatar…killing Zuko would be a bonus." The spirit told Zhao.

Zhao smiled as his eyes began generate small flame. **Vengeance** shall be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar the Last Airbender is owned by Viacom/ Ghost Rider is owned by Marvel Comics.

_Spring, 99 years after the war Began…_

_It's been a few months since I met the Avatar and left the life I made for myself. Now I'm stuck in Gaoling mopping up the floors of some Earthbending academy. The students are really rude to me, except for the small blind girl I met._

_Apparently, she was kidnapped by the Avatar when he came to Gaoling, but I know Aang isn't the kind of person to do that. At least he didn't see me, and I'm especially glad Sokka and Katara didn't. I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to them._

Jet sighed and closed the journal. He stood from his small desk and quickly gathered his new clothes. He had gotten rid of his old clothes, as they were both eye-catching and served as a reminder of his sins. His new attire consisted of Dark Blue Trousers, Black Leather boots, and a black leather tunic with sleeves.

As soon as he was ready, he opened the door and prepared for what would be another awful day. He has finally gotten enough money to travel to Ba Sing Se and he was gonna quit that awful job he had.

Once he arrived at the academy, he was shocked to see it closed. Fortunately, A student had come back to retrieve his Earth Rumble Poster and Jet wanted answers from him.

"Hey, what happened to this place?" Jet asked the boy.

The boy looked at him.

"Haven't you heard Sifu has left to find the Bei Fong Girl; Of course, you wouldn't know since you're just a garbage handler." The boy said before continuing his search for the poster.

_Not my problem_, Jet though to himself; He had places to be and people he didn't want to meet. He walks away from the building and returns to his small hut. Tied to a pole outside the hut was Jet's Ostrich Horse, Grace. She had been abused by her former owner, until Jet bought her and nursed her back to health. Now, the Ostrich Horse was like a loyal friend to the lost young man.

Jet approached the animal and gave it an apple he bought from the fruit vendor; Grace accepted it and ate the fruit. Jet then petted the Ostrich- Horses' head and said.

"Good girl."

He then went inside to pack up his things before leaving. When he finished packing, he opened the door and was confronted by someone he never expected or wanted to see.

Roh the Deal-maker has returned.

Jet glared at the spirit with cold hostility in his eyes.

"What do you want? I thought I wasn't good to be you little bounty Hunter." Jet coldly said to Roh.

"Technically, I said you weren't old enough, I said it would take eight years…and It's been Eight years." The spirit told the boy.

Jet frowned as he remembered that part of his previous encounter with the spirit. It had been eight years and he signed a contract. But it was only a small piece of paper, it's not like that Roh can control him. He turned to the spirit and told him.

"Sorry, But I'm afraid I don't like making deals with scum; Now move it, or I'll make Grace run you over."

The boy saddled up and grabbed the reins of the ostrich-horse, with the intention of leaving. But for some reason, his hands could not move and neither could Grace. Roh smirked at the teenager.

"We had a deal, Jet. It's time for me to collect on it." Roh said with a sinister tone.

"Your Life is longer yours." He said as he set the animal loose.

Jet felt his headache returning to him. With each level of pain he felt, Grace began to burn. Soon the Ostrich-Horse resembled a pale and skeletal corpse with flaming claws. Its speed increased too.

Jet soon felt as though his body was on fire, because it was!

Soon, an overwhelming darkness consumed him and then…blank.

The spirit inside of him has finally been released.

**A few days later, near a small village…**

A Squad of Firebenders has discovered the Avatar and his company. The two groups we're pitted against each other in close combat, with some engaging the two water tribe siblings, and the commander chasing down Aang. Toph was surrounded and was locked in a wooden cage, and all hope seemed lost.

For several minutes, the Gaang fought but were soundly defeated. They were soon bound and put into the cage with Toph.

"Way to Go, This time we finally got captured by the bad guys!" Toph sarcastically yelled at her three friends.

"Shut up, Toph. None of this would've happened if you hadn't insulted the Commanders wife." Sokka told his new friend.

Toph grumbled and turned her head away.

The Commander of the firebenders turned to the Hawk handler. He told him to write a message informing the Princess that he has captured the Avatar and his friends. The Falconer released the Hawk. They were gonna get many promotions for sure, they all thought.

Then they heard a loud roar. They soon turned to the south and saw a flaming Creature approach them; it stopped once it reached its destination. On top the beast was a figure, it resembled a Flaming Human Skeleton with dark clothes on. The Thing stared at the petrified firebenders, who then backed away as it dismounted. The Commander Firebent a pillar of Fire at the being, but the flames did not harm it.

The Skeleton shifted its head in the Captain's direction. It raised its right arm and pointed its finger at the FIREBENDER.

"YOU…GUILTY!" It barked in a gravelly and deep voice.

It approached the commander and grabbed him by the collar of his armor. The skeleton said.

"Your Soul has been stained by the blood of the Innocent, Feel their pain; look into my eyes!"

The commander yelled with fear as the memories of every horrible deed he committed played across the eyeholes of the skeleton. His screams soon died out as he went catatonic. The skeleton dropped the officer onto the ground and stared at the remaining Firebenders.

"WHO WANTS SOME?" It asked in an intimidating manner.

The Firebenders, however, ran for their lives and left their commander with the creature. The skeletal being soon gazed upon the Gaang, it approached the cage and broke the bars off. The Gaang (Except Toph, you know why) stared at the monstrous being that had saved them. The creature lowered its flaming head and inspected the group of teens.

It stared at Aang and growled.

"YOU…INNOCENT"

Then at Sokka;

"INNOCENT"

Then Toph;

"INNOCENT"

Finally, it stared at Katara. It saw the fear in her eyes, and that look made the skeleton's flames turn blue. It stared at her and finally muttered.

"KATARA…I'M SORRY…FOR…" It soon grasped its head in pain as it began to yell.

It collapsed onto the ground, tossing and turning in an attempt to stop the unpleasant pain. It looked to the horizon and saw the sun rising. Hair began to grow back on the skull, muscle tissue grew and interconnected, finally the skin grew back. The rider grasped his face and made sure everything was back. He turned to the Ostrich-Horse and saw it had returned to normal.

Katara stared in disbelief when she saw the true identity of their savior…it was Jet. Sokka immediately took a defensive stance, as did Toph. Aang approached the former freedom fighter slowly.

He asked. "Jet, what happened?"

The teen rebel started crawling away from the group as he yelled.

"Stay away, I'm a monster! You're not safe around me!"

Katara had enough and decided to use a water-whip.

"You have five minutes to explain why you're here and why I shouldn't end you!" She hissed with venomous hate.

"I don't know, but I think it has to with what happened to my parents." Jet replied.

"I don't believe you!" Katara screamed at him.

Jet simply ignored this and said.

"I don't expect you to, but it's the truth."

Katara stared at him for several seconds, inspecting every movement he made. He was telling the truth, the sadness in his eyes confirmed it.

"Wait, I remember you...you're the janitor from the Earthbending Academy! I knew I recognized that voice." Toph exclaimed.

Sokka comically stares at the blind Earthbender and asks her. " You know him?"

Jet then spoke up. "Yeah, She was the only student who was ever kind to me."

Sokka approached him and ordered him to start talking.

What followed were Jet's life story and the deal he made with Roh. He also explained about the Rider and What Roh intended for him to do to Aang, who was quite shocked that a spirit wanted him dead. He went on to explain how after they met, he realized just how much of a horrible person he was and how he left the freedom fighters to start a new life. He described his life in Gaoling and how he earned money as a janitor at the academy. He told them of how he was treated and how he met Toph and became friends with the blind girl.

The Gaang huddled for a moment to consider what he's told them. They then thought of the craziest idea.

"Wanna join us?" Aang asked.

Jet, confused by what the monk asked, replied.

"Why?"

"Because we can help you defeat this Roh, and you can help us win the war." Sokka told him.

Jet thought about their offer and came to his decision in a matter of minutes.

"I'll join you…but Grace has to come too." He said as he motioned to the ostrich horse.

"She can lie on the saddle." Toph said.

Hearing this, the ostrich-horse leapt unto the bison's saddle and cawed with satisfaction.

"Thanks, but how can I control the rider?" Jet asked with fear.

Aang said he could teach him to control the spirit, which Jet immediately agreed to.

"Alright then, I think we should get going, there might be more firebenders in the area." Sokka said as he climbed the bison's fur and positioned himself on the saddle.

Aang then leapt onto Appa to grab the reins.

Katara glared at Jet for Awhile before following her brother and the monk.

Jet helped Top onto the saddle before nestling himself in a cozy spot.

"Wait, I have a question." Toph said.

Jet looked at the blind girl and asked what it was.

"When you're on fire, what happens when you pee?" she cheekily asks.

Sokka chuckled, Katara tried to stifle a laugh, and Aang was kind of grossed out.

_This is gonna be a long trip,_ He thought to himself.

At least he finally had friends.


End file.
